Try
by mishatippins
Summary: Listening to Try by Pink is a little required for the feel. Also by slow dance did you mean sex? And I haven't written Angel/Demon in a very long time as a personal one shot, so ehehehehe. Post season 9 and post the dirty secrets saga


_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

They were alone once again.

Awkward silence was hanging in the air, and Meg found herself feeling bored.

Sam and Dean left on a hunt not too long ago, something trivial where they were fine without the angel/demon duo.

Since Castiel had regained his grace, he seemed to be a tinge happier, especially towards her and she didn't exactly mind the angel's company, now he was full throttle again.

But now they were standing awkwardly together, Castiel, back in his usual shtick of that trench coat and tie, was trying to ignore her as he ate, a strange thing that carried over from that past year as a human. he didn't need to eat, but out of habit he had made a sandwich, even offering her one.

It was when he finally finished at they entire affair got even more spaced, and even more awkward as Meg folded her arms and took a seat beside him on that same couch she'd watched him lose his mind on before.

He was avoiding her, avoiding her eyes and trying to look away. He'd admitted something very personal to him the night before, and now it seemed to claw at him every time he looked at her.

_"I love you Meg," he'd said after they'd pretty much drank the Winchester's cellar dry, Meg suggesting some easy time before the boys came home._

_"No you don't, you're drunk._

_"Yes I do," he persisted. "You stayed. Again. Dean and Sam…they tried but you…_

_"You did it. Thank you. I love you."_

It was strange, watching him be all skiddish and embarrassed, but she liked how it was so much easier for him to show his emotions now, instead of hiding behind a wall.

"Castiel?"

He straightened up beside her.

"Not that I don't mind the whole awkward silence thing, but obviously last night is fucking with you."

He swallowed. "I was…intoxicated. I didn't meant it, Meg."

"Really, you're gonna lie on top of that?" She whistled. "How the hell was Dean unable to see you lie your ass off is the world's biggest mystery. Cas, I really don't gave a fuck about what you said."

"You-"

"You're so dumb," she muttered, standing up and turning to straddle his legs. Castiel swallowed, and she could feel his grace rippling under his skin when she forced him to kiss her.

And when she did, she felt her lover shift to grab her face in his hands, kissing her with new eagerness and with a quick swipe of his they were fighting with their tongues.

She was sliding his coat off behind him and he followed suit with her, pulling off her jacket, their mouths never leaving except for when Meg broke to slide her shirt over his head.

It was a clash of limbs when they finally made it on the floor, Castiel devouring her neck as she rolled her head back, letting him have her as she ran her hand down his chest.

His scars were gone, perhaps forcibly healed by his grace and she moaned in disappointment. he felt her and moved back to her lips, hands raising her head as they kissed harder, Cas's legs hugging hers as passion exploded between them.

They were scooting back against a wall and struggling to stand and she kept Castiel pinned against the wall, even when he managed to stand up on his feet and she jumped up his front, still making contact with his lips as her legs wrapped around his hips.

Amen for flexible angels.

She jerked when he pulled her from him, sliding down on his ass and catching her, feeling her hands wave in his sweaty hair as they kept at it. he was pressing her back against the floor again, rejecting her muse for wall sex and when back to his love making.

She wanted to scream his name but he kept her silenced, still hearing her voice in his head as he brought his face down to her jawline, still attempting to keep a rhythm.

It was a weird affair but she loved it.

he made a low humming noise before breaking their long kiss, Meg, for the first time in a year, exhausted. Castiel was still bubbling with energy, and the way he looked down at her was reason enough to punch him in the face.

_Stupid power-filled bastard_.

She pushed his face out her hers, struggling to get up as Castiel casually sat back on his ass.

"Really? You've been waiting all year for that, haven't you?"

"It was a fantasy of mine, yes."

"Gross."

He was still looking at her, that same dumb look on his face that he had when he was describing her to the Winchesters a few years ago.

"_Would you look at her…my caretaker, all that…thorny pain. So beautiful._"

She could still see his grace crack, something she hadn't seen in a very, very long time.

"It's good to have you back, Castiel."

He scooted closer to her, reaching over to kiss the side of her neck. She muffled a laugh as that stubble tickled her skin and his hands that ran over her body. "Seriously?"

"Hmmn."

"Jesus. Still freaking out about earlier?"

"What happened earlier?"

Getting his hint, she adjusted to let him nuzzle her against the wall.

Fucking angels.


End file.
